My Dream Track
by Sakiv Ram
Summary: Naruto was sent back in time for a special mission and to meet his parents.


He walked casually through the main entrance pretending to be another trader travelling to village feeling nostalgic going back to his village well but in past. He could feel suspicious gazes on him from shinobi in the village. Well he is not any ordinary ninja to be ignored any sensor type can sense how powerful he is.

Well he is not bothered by it as it will make his job simpler. Well it happened soon group of masked ninjas surrounded him.

"You are requested to co-operate with us and come along."

Naruto just nodded to them and followed them. They took him to the one of the interrogation cells. Atmosphere was unexpectedly cold there. They were puzzled by his unusual calmness. Well he was warned of it before hand he was given this mission.

The one followed was an elderly man followed by a man in teens he recognized that person immediately, Ibiki Morino. He couldn't make comparison with the man he knew though.

Naruto "You sure look quite different now Ibiki Sama."

Ibiki was confused hearing this he don't recall meeting this person ever.

Ibiki "I don't know what you are saying, but I don't recall ever meeting you."

Naruto "Yes, Ibiki sama we haven't met yet though."

Naruto "I am Naruto Uzumaki I am pleased to meet you."

The other old man spoke then.

"Who are you? I don't recall seeing you before?"

Naruto "Well that stuff is quite complicated, but I would like to speak to Lord Hokage or any of higher up ,they will probably understand me ."

Both just laughed hearing this.

"Why should we be helping you in that, is it to assassinate lord Third?"

Naruto "I am not here to assassinate Old man hokage. I was sent here by special mission of which details I can't divulge."

They looked at each other for few moments they are in tight spot they sure can't trust this person who came out of nowhere and take him to lord Hokage.

Ibiki "Is there any proof you are coming for the same reason as you are saying."

Naruto "Well I have one but it's quite messed up, old man will sure understand."

They left from there after the conversation as Naruto sat there patiently. He was super excited as it will be happening sooner. He will be meeting his parents for the first time.

He actually leaped with joy when Lord Sixth gave him this mission ,he was chosen for multiple reasons one being so that he could meet his parents (well it was kind of gift all others capable of this mission withdrew for Naruto. He was sent back to time to defeat an army from their timeline to past to alter events to their favour.)

Then he heard someone coming inside, his face beamed with smile seeing him, its Minato Namikaze his father following him were Asuma Sarutobi and Shikaku Nara.

Minato sat before him.

Minato "You have requested to meet lord third, but we can't arrange for it unless we are sure you are no threat to him. Can you prove yourself that you are no threat or about your mission. Or you want Lord Hokage even for that."

Naruto "Its fine you are also in mission."

Naruto was holding back all his emotions he was about to cry seeing that man before him but he know he has to hold back for long.

Minato "Can you tell who you are and where you are from?"

Naruto "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. I am shinobi from leaf village sent from future for a special mission by lord Sixth. Father"

All the people in room were shocked hearing this and they are in confusion whether to believe or not.

They were silent for a minute or so while Naruto is still looking at his father.

Minato calmly "So you are saying you are my son. You know it is quite unbelievable. You expect me to believe it."

Naruto "You wouldn't become a hokage if you believe it directly though." Naruto saying this moved his hands breaking all the constraints placed on him.

He immediately formed a Rasengan with his only hand and hand formed by one of nine tail's tail.

Others were shocked seeing this and prepared themselves for battle.

"He is a jinchuriki how is it possible."

Minato "Rasengan, there are only three people who can do it."

Naruto "Pervy Sage Jiraaya, Kakashi sensie and Lord Fourth Minato Namikaze."

Minato indicated others to standby.

Naruto "Well that list increased in future though Pervy sage taught me and I taught it to Konohamaru Sarutobi."

Asuma "Sarutobi?"

Naruto "You brothers son, he is my little brother."

Naruto "By the way father I completed linking my nature to it."

Naruto said forming a giant Rasenshuriken in instant.

Minato had a small smile "So you are my son then."

Naruto nodded.

Shikaku "What is your mission?"

Naruto "I was sent here to protect Minato Namikaze, Shikaku Nara and few others from assassins sent from future."

Shikaku "Why me?"

Naruto "Well you played very important role in Fourth Ninja war and also to ensure Shikamaru's birth."

Shikaku "Well I will be having a boy then?" he said smiling.

Shikaku "I can gamble with Choza about it."

Shikaku "What about others?"

Naruto was about to speak but Minato interrupted him.

Minato "So who are after us?"

Naruto "Akatsuki, lot of your activities are connected to our present even a small change might affect the outcome of the great war so I was sent to correct it."

Minato "I will let lord third know about it." Minato was subconsciously smiling at this.

Minato "What happened to your hand?"

Naruto "I lost it in fourth ninja war." Winking.

Naruto "I got a replacement arm but it can't travel through time." Smiling.

Shikaku "I guess he is telling truth. We can trust him."

Asuma "I don't find him suspicious either."

Minato "He could have wreaked havoc if he wanted to."

Minato "Ok let's go to lord third then."

Naruto was give his bag which he was carrying.

Naruto "Actually Shikamaru was selected for this mission but he passed it to me." Naruto spoke to Shikaku.

Shikaku "Is he lazy too?"

Naruto "Well kind of. It was a favour for me instead."

Asuma "Is the threat that big for them to send a jinchuriki from future."

Naruto "You can't protect yourself from something you don't know is after you."

Asuma "Its true .But how can you alone protect that many people."

Naruto "Who said I am alone." chorus. As they noticed multiple shadow clones following them.

Asuma "Multiple shadow clone jutsu. Will they be enough?"

Naruto "Well it might sound cocky. But I am person who turned the tide of war single headedly sending shadow clones to every corner of battlefield."

Both are impressed by it.

As they reached hokage office and after briefing about it to Lord third, he agreed for it.

Naruto "Old man hokage can I say something to you."

Third "What is that boy?"

Naruto "Thank you for looking after me. I wanted to say that to you when you were alive but I couldn't."

He just smile understanding his words.

Third "Minato can you take him to your home."

Minato "Yes lord third." With stern face hiding his emotion.

As Minato led Naruto to his home.

Minato "How did you become a jinchuriki, son." He connected the dots and realized it.

Naruto "You didn't had choice dad. You did the best you could. I know you both loved me."

Minato "When?" his voice was weighed almost swallowing all his words.

Naruto "The day I was born."

Minato couldn't believe his own ears.

Naruto "You do know your memory jutsu don't you, I have to learn it too."

As they reached home Naruto was in happy he is going to meet Kushina for first time.

Minato "Why did you come back?"

Naruto " I want to spend time with my family too."


End file.
